Lullaby Under the Crescent Moon
by RomanianDollar
Summary: Late at night while Sakura's asleep, Sasuke shares his thoughts with his unborn child. Based off an OTP prompt. SasuSaku oneshot.


**This was based off an OTP prompt I found on Pinterest, and I'd been wanting to use it for a while. Then I wanted to write a Sasusaku fic - they're my favorite Naruto couple - and this was the result. I hope you like it!**

It was past midnight, and apart from the occasional ninja patrol the village of Konoha was silent. The stars were twinkling merrily in the ink-black sky, only adding to the beauty of the crescent moon.

Sasuke Uchiha could see them from where he lay in bed, but just barely. With a grunt he tried to move his pregnant wife off of him so he could get up, but she wouldn't budge. She had fallen asleep on top of him and seemed determined to stay there.

For a while he watched her sleeping peacefully, her chin-length pink hair splayed out over his chest. With a sigh she rolled over in her sleep back onto the bed, and he could breathe again. That was a relief.

Now that Sakura was lying next to him, Sasuke could see how much her stomach had bulged in the last few months. The baby would be born soon. She hadn't taken an ultrasound, preferring to keep its gender a surprise, but she was sure it would be a boy. The Uchiha for one thought its flutters and kicks felt more like a girl, but he wasn't about to argue with his wife. She _was_ a medical ninja after all.

"Hey, Sakura," he whispered, nudging her slightly. She smiled in her sleep but didn't move after that. The man hesitated, but once he was sure she was asleep he placed his one hand over her stomach.

It was fascinating, to think there was a tiny life growing, being nurtured there until it would be ready to enter the world. His Sharingan activated effortlessly, and at once he could feel the tiny concentration of chakra built up inside. A faint heartbeat reached his sensitive fingertips, and Sasuke smiled. The Uchiha blood was running strong in this little babe, and it was growing healthily.

He still couldn't believe it was _his_. His child. And it meant more to him than he would let on.

Slowly he leaned closer to his wife's stomach and let his hand stroke the baby's home. "Hey, kiddo," he said in a low voice. "You don't know this yet, but I love you more than anything else in the world. Well, maybe besides Sakura, but don't tell her that. I love you both so much." Its heartbeat flickered strong underneath his palm, and he could feel it was awake too.

"I guess you have trouble sleeping too. But you should get some rest, you know? If you want to be born soon and grow up to be a great ninja like Dad, you need to sleep."

A lullaby rose unbidden from the back of his mind, and he remembered the days when he still had a family, when Itachi would sing him to sleep. A light smile graced his features, and he began to sing softly.

 _Lullaby, and goodnight, in the skies stars are bright._

 _May the moon's silvery beams make you sweet dreams._

 _Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed._

 _'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._

 _Lullaby and goodnight, you are father's delight,_

 _I'll protect you from harm, when you wake in my arms._

His voice was rough but soft as he hummed lightly and continued rubbing the round stomach. After what he estimated was about ten minutes, he felt the baby's heartbeat slow a little, signifying it was finally asleep.

With a chuckle Sasuke gave his wife a final pat and kissed her stomach. "Goodnight, little one. I love you."

He rolled over back on his side of the bed contentedly. He was about to close his eyes again when he heard a voice from behind him:

"I didn't know you could sing like that, Sasuke- _kun_."

Wait.

So she had been awake _all this time_?!

Bright red flushed over his cheeks and he buried himself deeper in the sheets so she wouldn't notice. "Y-you must have been dreaming, dear," he stammered. "I've never sung in my life."

Sakura giggled and held her arms out. "You're such an idiot. Not half as bad as Naruto, but you're still my adorable idiot."

"Shut up." Still red with embarrassment, Sasuke rolled back to her end of the bed and let her snuggle up to him. He could still feel her smile as she buried her head in his chest, and was sure she would be telling her friends about this night when he was gone.

But somehow, that didn't really matter for once.

 _This,_ he thought to himself as he wrapped his arm around his wife, _this is what matters._

And underneath the crescent moon, the two fell back into slumber.

The three of them.


End file.
